


The One Where Ezra Is Pretty

by Kablob, mylordshesacactus



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra doesn't care about your stupid gender roles, Fluff, Fluff and Pretty Dresses, Gen, Mission Fic, Space family, Spyjinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kablob/pseuds/Kablob, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/pseuds/mylordshesacactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“You sure there isn’t another way we could do this?”</em><br/><em>Hera shook her head. “Sabine was the only one eligible. The invitation is specifically for a human teenage girl, and she’s the only one we’ve got.”</em><br/>Or: Everyone is suddenly looking at Ezra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Ezra Is Pretty

 

“Ugh.”

Hera sighed. “Sabine…”

“ _Ugh_.”

Ezra exchanged a look with Kanan and made a mental note to keep his mouth shut. He had been part of the crew for long enough to be able to tell when Sabine was digging her heels in against Hera, and he did _not_ want to get dragged into a fight between them.

“Sabine,” Hera said warningly, looking at her from across the table. “This mission is important. Fulcrum-”

“Well then tell _Fulcrum_ to wear the stupid dress!” Sabine said, crossing her arms and glaring. “Or why don’t you? This kind of thing is _your_ specialty, not mine. I blow stuff up.”

“What’s the big deal, Sabine?” Ezra grinned, entirely forgetting that he’d planned on not getting his head bitten off. “I bet you’d look good in a dress!”

Zeb snorted from the other end of the table. “Bad idea, kid,” he said, just as Sabine gave Ezra a glare so intense he thought it actually got warmer in the Ghost’s common room.

She turned back to Hera after a moment. “Please, Hera?”

Hera looked distinctly unimpressed. “You know nonhumans can’t just walk into an Imperial event without attracting notice. If I was with Kanan, sure, I wouldn’t stand out, but we’ve got _one_ invitation. Frankly, it’s a miracle we have that.”

Ezra cleared his throat. Sabine narrowed her eyes at him again, but didn’t try to set him on fire. Which was an improvement.

“Besides,” he said. “You’re better at the whole...Imperial thing. With the…” he waved a hand vaguely.

“Manners?” Sabine suggested.

“Yeah, that.” Ezra shrugged. It wasn’t _his_ fault he’d grown up on the street.

Sabine frowned at the wall for a few more seconds, then heaved a sigh and sat up straighter. “Fine,” she grumbled. “But I don’t have to be happy about it.”

“That’s the spirit,” Hera said flatly before pulling up their mission files on the holoprojector. “Relax, Sabine. It’ll take two hours. _Maybe_ three.”

“Three too many,” Sabine muttered. But she seemed to have resigned herself to it now. “What’re the details?”

Hera enlarged a fuzzy image of an upscale house and an Imperial personnel file of a blonde human man, looking pleased with herself. “This is Captain Lenet Korum. He’s just been promoted to a position offworld, and his replacement in the Lothal garrison is throwing him a goodbye party at his home; the perfect excuse for us to bug the place. We may not have an opportunity like this again.”

“He’s military.” Sabine perked up. “Wouldn’t it make more sense to go in as a cadet or an officer in training? I can do that!”

Hera shook her head. “Korum has a lot of friends in high places. I expect that’s how he got his promotion. This is a society event--a political gathering, not a military celebration.” She gave a sympathetic shrug. “Besides, they’re on the lookout for imposter cadets now.”

“Sorry,” said Ezra.

Sabine rolled her eyes, but flashed him a little smile. “Not your fault, kid.”

“Well,” Zeb pointed out. “It kinda is, a bit.” Chopper wumbled in agreement.

“All right.” Sabine rested her elbows on the table, businesslike. “How am I getting in?”

A tap of the holoprojector brought up another file, this one with a picture of Sabine--well, sort of. Ezra knew her hair wasn’t _actually_ orange and blue, but seeing her with plain black hair was just _weird_. He hadn’t realized she would have to change her hair for this; no wonder she was mad.

“Kids,” Hera said politely, “Meet Avlin Tuin. She’s the daughter of Karal Tuin, a secondary aide to a minor Outer Rim senator. No real political influence or connections, but important enough to merit an invitation when her father expressed interest in supporting the people of his sector.”

“Got it,” Sabine said, shortly.

Kanan finally spoke up. “Hey, we’ll pay for you to dye your hair back after, don’t worry.” Sabine nodded to him and looked a little less unhappy.

Ezra wondered if he would be able to recognize her once she was all dressed up. Probably not.

“So,” said Hera, going back to the image of the fancy Imperial house. “His replacement, Colonel Jubran, is hosting the event in his home at the end of the week, and Fulcrum’s got us an invite plus the disguise you’ll wear. You just have to walk in the front door, mingle for a bit, plant the listening devices. Easy.”

Sabine’s eyes widened and she looked up at Hera. “Did you say Colonel _Jubran?_ ”

“Yes,” Hera said, her face slowly collapsing into a frown. “Why?”

“Can you bring up a holo?”

Hera nodded and brought up a picture of another middle-aged human man. The second it came up, Sabine spat a word in a language that Ezra didn’t recognize, but he had an idea of the intent behind it. “That’s him alright. This is bad.”

Kanan pushed off the wall he’d been leaning against, looking concerned. “He know you?”

“Uh,” said Sabine. “He used to be posted at the Mandalore Academy. I kind of...blew up his office.”

Hera sighed.

“...Twice.”

Hera put a hand to her forehead. “Oh yeah. This is a problem.” After a few moments she sighed again, put her hand over Sabine’s for a second, and then stood up. “I’ll tell Fulcrum we can’t take the mission after all.”

Ezra frowned and sat forward. “You sure there isn’t another way we could do this?”

Hera shook her head. “Sabine was the only one eligible. The invitation is specifically for a human teenage girl, and she’s the only one we’ve got. Security’s too tight to risk an outright break-in.”

Kanan patted her shoulder. “It was worth a try,” he said. “We won’t be any worse off than we were before--”

“No,” Sabine said abruptly, and there was something kind of scary about her grin. “We won’t be. Because we’re still going.”

Zeb’s ears twitched. “You’ve got an idea?”

Sabine’s grin widened. “Oh yeah.”

Hera looked skeptical. “What kind of…” Her eyebrows went up. “ _Oh_. You mean...”

“Yup,” Sabine said.

Hera rubbed her chin, looking thoughtful. “It’s worth a shot. You think you can pull it off?”

“Hera, please. I’m an artist.”

“Um,” Ezra spoke up. “Mind filling the rest of us in? What’s the plan?”

Sabine just smirked at him.

“Oh no,” Kanan said. “You can _not_ be serious.”

Ezra suddenly realized that everyone else was looking at him.

“Uh,” he said. “Guys?” 

* * *

“I can’t watch this,” announced Kanan.

Ezra tried to turn and glare at him, only to lose his balance and nearly kill himself. These things were _tricky_. Zeb caught his shoulder with a disgusted sigh.

“Give me a break,” Ezra complained. “I’ve never done this before!”

Hera was leaning against the ladder, smirking to herself. “You can balance on one hand on the hull of a moving spaceship, but you can’t walk in heels?”

“I’ll figure it out!” Ezra insisted.

Behind him, Sabine giggled with delight as she went through the rest of the contents of their crate from Fulcrum. “Oh yeah, this is going to look great on you. And we’re close enough in size that I won’t have to alter it too much.”

“I thought you hated those things,” Ezra said. He was up for this mission, but he could live with a _little_ less enthusiasm from Sabine.

“I hate them on _me_ ,” she replied. “On other people they’re just pretty.” She shook out a bunch of white fabric and cast a critical eye over it. “Oh, good. See, it’s loose and billowy past the bust line, we won’t have to worry about panty lines.”

Ezra stumbled. “Worry about _what?_ ”

“White’s _definitely_ not your color, though,” Sabine said, ignoring him. “I’ll have to do a dye job. I’ve still got three days, more than enough time.” She looked between Ezra and the dress. “I’m thinking navy. Nothing too dark, just enough to bring out your eyes. That really deep color like the sky right at the very end of sunset.”

“How poetic.” Kanan didn’t look impressed. “Sending Ezra undercover as a high-class socialite. This is the worst plan we’ve ever had.”

Hera swatted his arm lightly. “Have faith, dear.”

Okay, even Ezra could admit that sending the street-raised kid undercover at some fancy Imperial party was a _bit_ of a stretch even without the whole "girl" factor, but he wasn't about to admit that to Kanan. Determined to show he could handle it, Ezra let go of the wall, took three steps, and toppled over.

Sabine scoffed at him. “Come on Ezra, they’re not even that high.”

“I’m getting used to them!”

“You’re gonna break your neck,” Zeb laughed. Chopper pitched in with a sound that was suspiciously similar to cackling.

“Just give me an hour or two,” Ezra said, getting back to his feet. “I’ve mastered Jedi skills, this is nothing compared to that.”

“I wouldn’t say _mastered_ ,” Kanan said before pressing his hand to his temples. “I’ll be in my quarters if anyone needs me. Let me know when you all come up with a better plan.”

Ezra glared at Kanan’s back as he walked away. Now, part of him wanted to go through with this just to spite him.

“What’s in there?” he asked Sabine. She was still rooting around in the crate--which was small and thin enough it was really more of a sturdy box--and setting aside a bunch of smaller, more intimidating boxes. She grinned at him.

“Black hair dye, which we don’t actually need now, yours is fine. That’s a makeup kit, thank you, Fulcrum. And some _really_ good fake jewelry.” She held up a necklace. “Like, these aren’t diamonds, but if I didn’t know we’d gotten them from Fulcrum I probably wouldn’t have looked close enough to find out. Ooh, there’s earrings, too.”

Ezra looked up. “Hey, Hera, can Sabine pierce my--”

“No.”

Sabine sighed and tossed the earrings back into the box. “And then--oh, good thinking, Hera, we’ll definitely need that.” Before Ezra could ask what that was or why Sabine shoved the little metal ball in her pocket so quickly, she’d continued, “And...fake ID--remind me to change the picture-- plus a complete fake backstory file. Check. Ezra, sit down before you break a heel, I need to take your measurements.” 

* * *

Ezra was getting pretty good at this walking-in-heels thing. At least, _he_ thought so. Sabine said he still had a lot of work to do, and Kanan just refused to have anything to do with this plan.

“You don’t have to be perfect,” Hera said, encouragingly. “Most of the people there are going to be complaining about their shoes anyway.”

Zeb shook his head with a disgusted noise. “This is why I don’t bother with them.”

Hera rolled her eyes. “I don’t think that’s going to be an option at an Imperial party.”

“How’s the kid supposed to run in those things?” he demanded, gesturing at Ezra’s feet. “They’re all... _pointy_.”

“You know, it’s easier than it looks.” Sabine stepped into the common room with a block of foam under one arm, holding a large craft knife. “Hey kid. Take off your shirt.”

Hera shot her a look. “Sabine. What are you doing?”

Ezra wiggled out of his shirt when Sabine gestured at him with the craft blade; by now he knew better than to argue with a Mandalorian holding a knife. “Didn’t we already do this?” She’d run a measuring tape across a bunch of seemingly random points yesterday, before vanishing into her cabin muttering about adjustments and doing a bunch of mysterious and frightening things with needles and craft dye.

“I’m not taking your measurements, kid,” she said, grinning. She pulled the foam out from under her arm and took her other hand out from behind her back to dangle a bra in front of Ezra’s face. “We’re giving you new ones!”

Hera snorted loudly as Ezra felt his face warm up. “Uh, do we have to?”

“Yep! Avlin Tuin doesn't have a flat chest. Besides, why go to all this trouble if we're not gonna make you look cute?” Sabine held the block of foam up to his chest and mumbled around the craft knife she’d decided to hold between her teeth. "" “Mkay. H’ld st’ll.”

* * *

 Ezra looked nervously at himself in the mirror.

“Uh,” he said. “How short are you gonna cut it?”

Sabine sprayed his hair again and ran a comb through it, squinting at the uneven line. Ezra tried not to feel self-conscious. He did the best he could with his own hair, okay?

“Well,” said Sabine. “That really depends on what we decide to do with the contouring, but I don’t have a whole lot to work with.” She sighed. “If you were actually from a politician’s family you’d probably have really long hair, so you have to overcompensate or it’ll look _really_ weird. But you know, I think you could pull off a pixie cut?”

Ezra had no idea what that meant.

“You’ve got nice volume,” Sabine continued, which he was sure meant something important. “And kind of a heart-shaped face, so I’m thinking something softer and fluffier, really short in the back so it curls around your ears. It’ll look cute!”

“Um,” Ezra squeaked. “Okay.”

“And if you don’t like it, it’ll be back to normal in a few weeks,” Sabine assured him. She started snipping away at his hair carefully, which involved cutting off much smaller chunks than he’d anticipated. There was definitely part of Ezra that _liked_ being Sabine’s latest art project, but her enthusiasm still made him nervous. He was pretty sure she was winging it on the hair.

“I don’t think I’ll have to do too much with makeup,” she said. “You have kind of a girlish face already.”

“Thanks?” He wasn’t sure how to take that exactly, but he guessed in this situation it was a compliment.

Sabine paused. “Hey,” she said, squeezing his shoulder. “You’ll be fine, Ezra. You’ll look great and you’ll be fighting the Empire at the same time, what’s not to love?”

He had to grin a little at that. “Thanks. Yeah, you’re right. How’s the masterpiece coming along?”

Sabine beamed. “It’s gonna be _beautiful_.” She gestured dramatically toward the corner, where a piece of dark blue fabric was dripping sadly into a bucket. After a moment, Ezra realized Sabine had hung the dress upside-down from her ceiling, even holding the arms in position with clips strung from a series of lines that definitely hadn’t been there yesterday.

“Why is there green stuff all over it?” he asked.

Sabine looked smug as she trimmed a few stray hairs off his neck. “Fabric protector. I want some parts to stay white. You’ll see. Once the dye is set I just have to dip it in a dissolver and then stick it under a sonic shower.” Snip. “Which, by the way? You should take one. And then tomorrow you should probably take another one. You’re dirty.”

“Hey!”

Sabine gave him a flat look in the mirror. “If we had a real water shower, I’d make you take one of those, kid. Suck it up.” She set down the scissors and pulled out something that buzzed menacingly. “Now hold still.”

* * *

 “All right,” admitted Kanan. “That’s not half bad. This might actually work.”

“Not bad?” Ezra demanded, putting a hand over his heart. “Hey, I look _great_.”

Kanan and Hera both rolled their eyes.

What? He did. Sabine’s dye job had come out exactly the way she’d planned it. Hanging it upside-down meant the drying dye ended up mostly near the top, which had ended up a rich, deep blue that faded almost to white by the time it ended at his knees and at the end of the sleeves. And her ugly olive-drab fabric protector really had dissolved in a matter of seconds and left behind a crisp white branching pattern. If you knew it was there and looked close enough, you could even pick out a few of her rebel starbirds in the design.

Zeb scoffed. “Don’t push it, kid. I can barely tell the difference.”

“Hey!” Sabine punched him in the arm.

“What?” Zeb said, rubbing at where Sabine hit him and looking mock-hurt. “It’s not your fault that I’m not good with humans. You all look the same!”

Hera shook her head and visibly fought back a laugh. “I’ll admit I’m impressed.”

“He’s _pretty_.” Sabine sounded delighted. “Okay, Ezra, turn a bit so I can fasten this...perfect,” she announced as Ezra dipped his head to let her clip his hairpiece into place. “And we’re ten minutes ahead of schedule!” She gave him an approving once-over. “I gotta say, Ezra, you’re _way_ more my type right now than back when you tried to hit on me.”

Ezra blinked. “Really?”

Zeb burst into laughter. “Don’t tell him that, Sabine, the kid’ll never take it off!”

“Hey, I wasn't  _that_ bad,” Ezra protested, feeling himself blush.

The others glanced at each other in obvious disbelief for long enough that Ezra blushed even more. Sabine snorted. "Kid, if it had taken you any longer to figure out I wasn't interested even if I was into dudes, you'd've got your ass kicked."

“Don’t forget your earpiece,” Hera added, mercifully, before Ezra could relive his embarrassing crush period any more. “Sabine, it’s almost time to move. You’ve got your distraction ready for if things go bad?”

She nodded cheerfully. “Yep, just need to plant it.”

Hera smiled. “Good. Just one more thing.”

“What?” asked Ezra.

Sabine grimaced. “You’re not gonna like it, kid. Chopper?”

Ezra frowned. “What am I not gonn-- _AGH!”_

He was distracted enough by the entirely unnecessary level of electricity being jabbed into his knee that he didn’t register the mechanical spider of death in Sabine’s hand before she’d shoved it into his mouth and clamped her hand down to stop him from spitting it back out.

“What the--” he coughed as the device worked its way down his throat. He could feel it doing _something_ down there that felt incredibly weird. He waited for it to stop before speaking again, but once it did stop he could barely feel it. “You could have warned me that--” He stopped talking mid-sentence and put a hand to his throat. “ _Is that my voice?!_ ”

“Technically it’s _my_ voice,” Sabine said, smirking. “But you can borrow it for a bit.”

“This is--” He swallowed. “Not--not normal!”

“I gotta agree,” Zeb said, making a face. “This is messing with my head.”

Hera crossed her arms and shrugged. “Yeah, it creeps me out too. But I’m sorry Ezra, your normal voice was _not_ gonna work for this. You're trying not to draw attention and you're not exactly an actor.”

He couldn’t argue with that--he hadn’t even thought about how he was going to disguise his voice--but he definitely didn’t sign up for this thing. “Did you have to use _Sabine’s?_ ”

“Well we could have used Hera’s,” Sabine said. “But she sounds too old to match you.”

Ezra shuddered. Fair enough. That would have been even _worse_.

Kanan rubbed at his temples. “Okay, the Sabine echo chamber is giving me a headache. Time to get this going.”

* * *

 Ezra was two and a half hours into his mission, and he honestly wondered if anyone had looked at his face _once_.

 _Seriously_ , he thought as he noticed another Imperial officer leering at him. _My eyes are up here_.

“Excuse me,” he said, forcing a smile at some minor politician who’d been talking at him about the benefits to the Empire that would come from his suggestion to raise taxes even further in whatever city he was from. “I need to um--powder my--yup.” Yeah, he definitely wasn’t listening. Ezra winced and ducked out of the conversation, trying to make a _casual_ beeline for the ‘fresher, as fast as he could move in these shoes.

“ _Smooth, Spectre Six_.”

 _I’m doing my best, Hera!_ Ezra thought, frustrated that he couldn’t actually talk to her until he’d closed and locked the door behind him.

“I don’t know what Imperials talk about!” he whispered to the empty ‘fresher. “I don’t even know how taxes _work!_ ”

“ _Or girls_ ,” said the actual Sabine’s voice in his ear.

“ _Spectre Five, maintain radio silence. Spectre Six, have you gotten a chance to plant that sixth device yet?_ ”

“I’m working on it, Spectre Two!” Ezra sat on the counter and pulled his shoes off, massaging his feet. He was _never_ wearing heels again. “This guy keeps flirting with me, it’s creepy. He’s gotta be twice my age.”

 _“I feel you, kid,”_ said Sabine.

_“Spectre Five, you’re not even supposed to be on this frequency!”_

_“Are you kidding? I’m not missing out on this!”_

Hera gave an exasperated, staticky sigh. _“Spectre Six, we’ve got five down out of seven. Just hang in a little longer. Next target is the dining room, then the north office on the second floor. Spectre Five, fine, just try not to say anything. I can’t tell you two apart.”_

“I’m on it, Spectre Two,” Ezra said.

 _“What did I_ just _say?”_

 _“That was Spectre Six!”_ Sabine protested.

“ _Karabast_ ,” said Zeb. “ _All of you just shut up!_ ”

Hera sighed again. “ _Spectre Four, you aren’t supposed to be on this frequency either_.”

Someone knocked on the door, and Ezra hastily started pulling his shoes back on. “One minute!”

 _“One minute until what?_ ” Hera said. _“And that had better be Spectre Six or so help me--”_

“It’s Spectre Six, and I gotta go,” Ezra hissed, fumbling with the lock and slipping past the woman waiting outside. “It’s all yours,” he said, smiling. She barely noticed, too desperate to get inside to acknowledge him.

All the refreshments were laid out in the dining room--bigger than any dining room that Ezra had ever seen--so slipping the thumbnail-sized listening device under the table was as simple as leaning against it like he was an innocent politician’s daughter hanging out by the snacks, and pressing it up under the edge behind his back. Just one more to go. Which would be a bit harder to do unnoticed; but if someone caught him wandering around upstairs he could just claim to have gotten lost looking for the ‘fresher. The house was big enough for it to be plausible.

“Ah! Hello, my dear. I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself tonight.”

Ezra mentally groaned. _Oh, karabast._ He had heard that voice on the news enough to recognize it instantly. He turned around with as big a smile as he could force onto his face. “Minister Tua! It’s an honor to meet you.”

“ _Oh great,”_ Hera said in his ear. “ _Talk long enough to be polite, then get rid of her. Politely._ ”

Tua seemed pleased by the recognition. Though he wondered if her smile was related to her flushed cheeks and the half-full glass of wine she was holding. Yeah, she’d _definitely_ had a little too much of the punch.

She put a hand to her chest. “Oh, hardly an honor, I am merely a public official. We all do our duty to the Empire. And your name is?”

“Avlin Tuin,” Ezra said, hoping the name didn’t sound unfamiliar on his tongue. Even if it did, Tua didn’t notice. “My father’s a Senate aide.” Hera had drilled it into him over the past week to keep his conversations as simple as possible.

Tua seemed to accept it. “Is he? Well, that _is_ an honor. I thought about taking that path once, before I decided to work in the Lothal administration.”

Ezra nodded, desperately holding his smile. “Well, the Empire needs people like you,” he said honestly. “Lothal wouldn’t be what it is without you, Minister.”

He heard a suppressed snort from Sabine in his earpiece.

Minister Tua preened quietly under what she thought was praise. “The Empire needs bright young women like yourself as well,” she said, patting Ezra’s shoulder. “Are you enjoying your time on Lothal?”

“I like the climate,” Ezra said, truthfully.

She laughed. “Oh, you wouldn’t if you came back in the winter!”

It took all of Ezra’s willpower to keep smiling. _Lady, you have no idea._

“ _Spectre Six,_ ” came Hera’s warning voice in his ear. “ _Careful. Don’t say anything reckless._ ”

“I won’t,” he muttered. Unfortunately, Tua heard him, but she just laughed again.

“Oh, it has its beauty,” she said affectionately. She probably said something else as well, but Ezra was distracted; the crowd had parted for a minute and he’d spotted someone across the room.

“Is that Agent Kallus?!” he yelped.

“Oh, is he finally here? It’s about time.” Tua said, looking around, as Hera yelled _“What?!”_

It was strange seeing him in a white ISB dress uniform rather than his usual armor, but there was no mistaking him even at this distance.

Tua looked back at Ezra, having finally registered his outburst. “You know Agent Kallus?”

“Oh, no,” Ezra said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. “I just recognized him from the HoloNet. He kind of stands out, you know,” he mimed stroking a beard. “The sideburns?”

“ _I’m setting off the distraction_ ,” Sabine decided.

“ _Negative, Spectre Five._ ” Hera sounded about half as tense as Ezra felt. “ _If he needs it he’ll use the panic word. Wait for the signal._ ”

“Ah, I see!” Minister Tua used her free hand to take him by the elbow. “I happen to know him quite well, I’ll introduce you!”

Ezra screamed internally, unable to form words let alone work “ _Phantom_ ” into a conversation as she almost dragged him off his feet.

“ _Never mind_ ,” Hera said, slightly panicky. “ _Mission aborted, do it Spectre Five!_ ”

Less than five seconds later, the house was rocked by the boom of a no-doubt artistic explosion a block away. Ezra used the sudden screams to wrench himself free of Tua, yell “Run, Minister!” and bolt for the doors amid a crowd of other fleeing would-be dignitaries. Hey, it turned out Zeb was wrong, running _was_ possible!

Kanan was waiting in a speeder two blocks away, and rolled his eyes when Ezra took the time to open the door and slide onto the seat rather than vaulting over the edge. It wouldn’t have been  _ladylike_.

“ _Nice work, Spectre Six. I’ve got the voicebox remote. Don’t swallow_.”

“What are you do--” Ezra gagged violently as the metal spider started wiggling again, and within seconds he was spitting it out onto the speeder’s floor.

“That’s not right,” said Kanan, shaking his head.

Ezra rubbed his throat. “You’re telling me. Nice to have my own voice back.”

“ _Eh_ ,” said Sabine. “ _That’s debatable.”_

 _“It sure makes the comm less confusing_ ,” Zeb said. “ _Me and Spectre Five are ready for pickup._ ”

“On our way,” Kanan said, kicking the speeder into gear. “So, you have fun?”

Ezra glared at him. “Yeah, it was a blast,” he said mockingly.

“Oh, I know that feeling,” Kanan laughed. “Remember that party we infiltrated on Eriadu, Spectre Two?”

“ _Hey, the kid did good_ ,” Sabine pointed out. “ _Six out of seven is great. Not his fault that Sideburns showed up.”_

 _“It’s better than most of our jobs,_ ” Zeb grumbled.

“ _Hey, could we maybe get comm silence from now on?_ ” demanded Hera. “ _They’ll probably be scanning for transmissions now that something blew up.”_

 _“And it was beautiful_ ,” Sabine sighed. Hera cleared her throat, and for a few moments they all shut up.

“So was I!” Ezra broke the silence. Kanan snorted, then started laughing so hard he had to slow down so they didn’t crash.


End file.
